


The Morning After

by ReneeMontoya



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMontoya/pseuds/ReneeMontoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and America have a lazy day in bed after a night of heavy drinking and torrid love making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

The midday sunshine was streaking through the blinds of Kate Bishop’s apartment as her heavy eyelids fluttered open. She woke to find her head resting on America’s chest and their legs were entwined beneath the covers. Her hand was up America’s shirt. Kate felt cozy and warm with America’s strong arms wrapped gently around her. She pulled America closer, running sleepy fingers lightly over her muscular stomach and closed her eyes again.

“Morning, princess” America whispered. 

“You already awake?” Kate mumbled nestling deeper into America’s chest. 

“Yeah, didn’t want to wake you.” America stroked Kate’s hair gently. “Just watched you sleep for a bit” 

“Creeeeeeeepy” Kate smiled, hugging her tighter. “What time is it?” 

“Like twelve or something. You gonna get up now?” 

Kate yawned “Nah, gonna sleep here forever.” 

“Okay, princess, but I’ll probably have to pee soon.” 

Kate hitched her leg up over America’s waist possessively and groaned. America kissed her on the forehead and pushed her gently across the bed. She plumped up her pillows and propped herself up on her arm. She smiled as she brushed the hair out of Kate’s sleepy face. 

“Last night was fun, huh?” said Kate looking up into America’s eyes as she stroked her hair. In the half-light of the apartment her hazel eyes seemed to glow like amber. 

“Yeah, you were great.” 

“Oh thank god!” Kate said relieved, rolling onto her back and stretching. Staring up at the ceiling and gesticulating she started babbling nervously. “I’ve never done anything like that before and I was worried you wouldn’t enjoy it ‘cause I had like zero idea what I was doing half the time and then after like the third or fourth time when you – ” 

America’s fervent kiss shut Kate up. Kate’s mouth felt dry from sleep but she savoured every moment of America’s tongue. America laughed as they pulled apart. Kate loved America’s laugh. She didn’t think America did it enough and Kate’s whole world lit up when she smiled even a little bit. 

“Kate,” America said as she gazed into Kate’s eyes, their noses touching. “I gotta pee.” 

America jumped out of bed, ducking a flying pillow as she went into the bathroom. 

Kate rolled onto America’s side of the bed and sat up. She pulled up her blue t-shirt with the star she was wearing and breathed in the smell of America. She looked around the room in the dim light. 

“Hey, America,” Kate called into the bathroom. “Why’s the ceiling-fan on the floor?” 

“I think it fell off when we did it on the ceiling.” 

“Oh.” Kate smiled to herself. “That was fun.” 

America stood in the doorway tying up her hair. She had her toothbrush in her mouth and Kate’s ‘I love Hawkeye’ t-shirt was doing its best to cover her muscular figure (and failing, Kate was pleased to see). 

Kate patted the bed and did her best puppy dog eyes. America smiled, threw her toothbrush into the bathroom and crawled over the bed to flop down next to Kate. She lay her head down on the pillows and slid an arm round Kate’s waist. Kate ran her fingers through America’s thick curls. 

“What time did we get in last night?” Kate yawned, trying to rub her mild hangover out of her eyes. 

“Billy and Teddy went home around eleven and Noh went home with that waitress about oneish. I don’t think we stopped drinking till about two. And then of course we were up until like five.” 

“What do you wanna do today?” 

America sat up so she could whisper in Kate’s ear and slid her hand down beneath the sheets. 

Kate gasped. 

“I was thinking we could ‘port to Monster Island and fight dinosaurs …”

Kate moaned as America’s fingers worked under the covers. 

“… then we could break into an A.I.M facility for lunch and finish the day by fighting off an alien invasion …”

Kate clasped America’s face in her hands, breathing heavily. 

“… or ... we could stay in bed all day, eat cold pizza, and have sex?” 

Before she could climax, America took her hand from between Kate’s legs and licked her fingers. Kate looked at her pleadingly, begging her to finish but America just smirked. 

“What do you want for breakfast, princess?” 

“Pancakes,” Kate said, flushed and still breathing heavily. 

America climbed out of bed and padded bare foot into the kitchen. Kate watched her hips swaying and her tight t-shirt moulded to the curve of her butt before flopping out on the bed. 

“You want coffee?” America called from Kate’s messy kitchen. 

“mmmm, yes please. There’s a pot out from yesterday.” 

“I’ll make a fresh batch for you.” 

“No! Don’t waste perfectly good coffee!” 

“I’m pretty sure this is like a week old.” 

“Yeah? Your point being?” 

America came back in after a few minutes with a steaming mug of fresh coffee. The aroma filled the room. America sat on the side of the bed nearest Kate and handed her the mug. 

“There you are, princess. Hot, dark and sweet just like me” America said, putting her arm round Kate and leaning her head on hers. 

Kate nearly choked from laughing. 

“Did Tommy tell you to say that?” Kate laughed. “And you’re hot, dark and bitter anyway.” 

“I can be sweet,” said America feigning outrage. “See?” she said, nibbling Kate’s ear. “Oh, and there’s no pancake mix left. I could teleport us out to this great place in Westchester David told me about but I guess that’d mean getting dressed” America said, picking up a pizza box from the floor and prying open the lid, “so I guess it’s cold pizza for breakfast, princess.” 

America took a bite of congealed pizza then slid under the covers next to Kate who clutched her mug as if every drop of coffee was her life blood. 

“Should I open the blinds?” America asked. 

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

For a few minutes the two sat in bed, Kate sipped her coffee and America chewed rubbery pizza. America threw her crust to the floor and slid down under the sheets. She spread Kate’s legs causing coffee to slop onto Kate’s t-shirt. 

“Whoa! Let me finish my coffee fir- oh!” Kate arched her back, almost losing her grip on her drink. “Let … let me just …” Kate managed to dump the mug on the nightstand next to the bed without spilling too much. She wrapped her legs around America and threw her head back, gripping the headboard with both hands. America’s roaming hands found their way up Kate’s top to fondle her breasts. America’s tongue sent wave after wave of pleasure through Kate. She came noisily, shouting, almost chanting America’s name over and over. 

America emerged from under the sheets, smiled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She kissed Kate’s nose and nestled down next to her, her hand resting on Kate’s chest. She lay watching Kate breathing and felt her chest rising and falling. 

“Wow. Th- thank you?” Kate managed to gasp as she got her breath back. 

“You don’t have to say thank you, you nerd.”

“Sorry.” Kate rolled over to face America. Her deep brown eyes looked so bright in the dim light. “Wanna cuddle?”

“Alright.”

They lay there in bed, their bodies pressed close together, secure in each other’s arms. The sound of America breathing and the smell of her hair made Kate doze off to sleep again. When she opened her eyes again she was lying on top of America, her face buried in her breasts. America was awake and stroking Kate’s hair. 

Kate lifted her head up and kissed America. She sat up, pushing the covers away, her legs around America’s hips. America propped herself up her elbows and smiled up at her as Kate slipped her coffee-stained shirt off over her head. She let it fall to the floor among the pizza boxes and crumpled clothes. Slowly, Kate ran her fingers up America’s taught stomach lifting her t-shirt as she went. She pulled it up over America’s head, her curls cascading down her back and shoulders. Kate threw the t-shirt across the room and leaned in, kissing America’s neck. The smell of her was exhilarating. Kate bit America’s neck playfully, guiding her hands with her own. America’s hands found Kate’s breasts, her thumbs rubbing her nipples gently. Kate leant back, whipping her hair out of her face. She looked down at America. Just looking at her naked body filled her stomach with butterflies. She ran her finger down America’s front, pushed her down roughly, and kissed her neck again. With each kiss she moved further down her body. She kissed her collar bone, then her sternum, then her nipples. She rubbed America’s nipples with her thumb, smiling as they hardened. She ran her tongue over one and bit it playfully. America gasped and bit her lip. 

“Oh my god!” Kate sat back, looking worriedly at America and cradling her face in her hands. “Did I hurt you? I don’t know why I did that. Are you …”

America pulled her face down to hers and kissed her. As they pulled apart she bit Kate’s lip gently. They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed hours until Kate started laughing. They kissed again, America holding the back of Kate’s head, and another grasping her thigh, their mouths locked in passion. Pushing with her other hand, America rolled them both over. They were so intoxicated by each other that neither of them noticed their legs had gotten tangled in the bed sheets and they both toppled off the bed with a crash. They lay there in a heap, sprawled naked on the floor. 

“Ow … ooh, pizza!”

Kate reached over America but before she could get her hands on the cold floor-pizza America grabbed her wrist and guided her hand down to the wetness between her legs. Kate smiled mischievously as she stroked the inside of America’s thigh, fleetingly stroking her labia, teasing America with her fingers. 

Kate slid a finger inside her. Then another. America writhed beneath her, her strong hands pressed against Kate’s back, her nails digging into her skin. 

America swore loudly and colourfully in Spanish when she came. Kate kissed her gently on her nose and lay down beside her, her head resting on her undulating chest. She could hear America’s heart thumping as she stroked her long black hair out of her eyes.

“Billy and Teddy wanted to know when they can have Game of Thrones season 3 back.”

“Why do they lend us all their nerdy shit if they’re gonna just ask for it back the next day?”

“I thought you liked Game of Thrones? And to be fair, they did give it to us, like, two months ago.”

“I do like it, princess. There’s just too much Tyrion. He reminds me too much of that little Norse shit. Ygritte’s my favourite.” America smirked at Kate. “I like a girl with a bow.”

Kate got up, gave America a kiss on her forehead, and slipped her t-shirt back on. She walked into the bathroom, swaying her hips exaggeratedly for America. She picked her toothbrush up out of the sink where America had thrown it and rinsed it under the tap. As she brushed her teeth she looked around the bathroom. America’s earrings and makeup were scattered across the shelves and her star-spangled laundry littered the floor. Kate wandered into the bedroom. The room was a veritable bomb site, pizza box debris and magazine shrapnel covering the floor. In amongst the purple clothes, archery paraphernalia and fashion magazines Kate noticed the sheer amount of America’s own belongings in the mess. 

“America…”

“Yeah, princess?”

“Are we living together?”

America sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. “I dunno. I guess I spend most of my time here. My toothbrush is here.”

“No it’s not!” Kate said waving her frothy toothbrush at her. “You’ve been using mine ever since you melted yours trying to get that pop tart out of the toaster!”

America shrugged. “Do you want me to move in?”

Kate turned away from America, her toothbrush dripping on her feet. 

“I guess you already have. I mean it’s too late to kick you out now isn’t it?” She leant against the doorframe, smiling at America. “Now are you going to lie there all day or are you gonna come give my nethers some lovin’?”

“Dork” America laughed as she followed her into the bathroom.


End file.
